The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an electrocardiogram display device in which a measured electrocardiogram waveform of each of a plurality of leads can be used to appropriately change and display an arrangement of the electrocardiogram waveform of each lead.
Conventionally, an electrocardiogram display device is generally known in which electrocardiogram is displayed in an arranging order in accordance with standard 12-lead mode. On the other hand, as a lead displaying mode, which employs a method of vectorially displaying extremity leads, Cabrera lead mode is known.
However, in any case, depending on an initial setting, electrocardiogram display devices become an electrocardiogram display device, in which electrocardiogram is displayed in an arranging order in accordance with standard 12-lead mode, or an electrocardiogram display device in accordance with Cabrera lead mode employing a method of vectorially displaying extremity leads. In other words, so long as the setting is not changed, a display mode is fixed.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 5196296, it is described that displaying is not limited to a displaying order in accordance with 12-lead mode, but a simple arrangement in order of I to III, V1 to V6 and the like, or an arrangement conscious of the Cabrera lead mode is enabled. However, the description of Japanese Patent No. 5196296 does not explain that displaying in a displaying order of standard 12-lead mode can be switched into displaying in accordance with Cabrera lead mode.
Namely, it is only explained that a displaying order shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Pat. No. 5,196,296 as an example of a screen image for batch displaying is just an example.
Therefore, when displaying in accordance with standard 12-lead mode is performed as described above, thought work by a doctor or the like which changes the displaying order in his head or the like are required because the displaying order is fixed even if attempting to vectorially capture an firing procedure of myocardium to understand the electrocardiogram.
In addition, even if attempting to change an order of leads to understand the electrocardiogram during thought, this cannot be easily performed, but requires training and a lot of time to acquire skills.
The presently disclosed subject matter has been made keeping in mind such current situations of electrocardiogram display devices, and an object thereof is to provide an electrocardiogram display device which can appropriately change and display an arrangement of an electrocardiogram waveform of each lead from one, which is currently displayed, to another.